


Things Are Pretty Good From Here

by goddess_julie



Series: Adore You [11]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: “We need to talk about Auston’s birthday,” Freddie began.  They were in the kitchen making a snack, Connor’s puppy Lenard at their feet, nipping for treats.Mitch had barked out a laugh, startling Lenard who started yipping in response.  Within seconds, Mitch was on the floor rolling and playing with the bernadoodle, not aware of the look of fond exasperation on Freddie’s face.“Mitchell!”“Frederik,” Mitch responded with a sigh.  He looked up at his boyfriend and shrugged.  “Dude, his birthday is two and a half months away.  Why so early?”“Because I have an idea.  And we’re going to need time.”***Freddie has an idea for the perfect birthday gift for Auston.  Mitch is more than up for the surprise.
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Series: Adore You [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664629
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Things Are Pretty Good From Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last pre written fic I have in this series. Anything more will be written and posted as I go. I've hit a bit of a bump in writing due to stress and anxiety at work, stress and anxiety with unrest in the world. But hopefully I'll get back into my writing groove soon and add more to this universe since I am madly in love with this whole series. If I can say that about my own fic!?!?!
> 
> No assumptions are made about anyone written herein. This is just fiction for the sake of getting me out of my own head. I don't own the characters or their names, just my dirty and romantic thoughts of them. Any feedback is welcome, mistakes are my own and kudos are wonderful.

It’s on the Canada Day Holiday weekend that Freddie brings up to Mitch the idea of Auston’s birthday. They’d rented a huge cabin in Muskoka to celebrate the long weekend, but also celebrate Kappy and Werenski’s birthdays in true bro-dude style. Both of their birthdays are in July, in only mere weeks, but in group chat Willy had suggested they use the holiday as an extra long weekend and all rent a cottage to throw a party.

No one could argue that it wasn’t a great idea so Willy called around, booked them a massive cottage with its own private access to the lake and sent out the ‘official’ invitations. Significant others were welcome and dogs encouraged. Payment was wired directly to Willy and they’d divided up responsibilities.

Kasperi and Zack, Werenski not Hyman thank you very much Hymes, it’s not YOUR birthday, weren’t in charge of anything since it was their birthday party and they were the unofficial, official guests.

Freddie, Auston, Mitch and Mo were in charge of food for the weekend.

Dylan, Connor and Leon were in charge of alcohol.

Willy and Zach were in charge of extra curriculars and entertainment. Because Willy had done so much work in vetting out the cottage, he agreed that he’d arm them with everything they would need to keep them entertained for the long, long weekend.

Mitch was certain that there would be a hell of a lot more fireworks than anyone would expect and immediately recognized the excited gleam in his friend’s face when he started making lists.

In all, they had amassed no outside significant others, four dogs, more food than they possibly thought they’d ever get to eat (much to Mitch’s smugness, there was none left over) and even more alcohol, (which was also finished in glorious fashion by mid Sunday afternoon leaving them to just enjoy their final night at the cottage sitting around a fire only slightly buzzed instead of totally hammered).

Auston was out on the boat with Werenski, Kappy and Willy when Freddie had pulled Mitch aside.

“We need to talk about Auston’s birthday,” Freddie began. They were in the kitchen making a snack, Connor’s puppy Lenard at their feet, nipping for treats. 

Mitch had barked out a laugh, startling Lenard who started yipping in response. Within seconds, Mitch was on the floor rolling and playing with the bernadoodle, not aware of the look of fond exasperation on Freddie’s face. 

“Mitchell!”

“Frederik,” Mitch responded with a sigh. He looked up at his boyfriend and shrugged. “Dude, his birthday is two and a half months away. Why so early?”

“Because I have an idea. And we’re going to need time.”

Mitch had been on board with the idea the moment Freddie had made his suggestion. It was perfect, exactly what he knew Auston wanted but probably hadn’t even thought was a possibility.

“I’ll make a few calls,” Freddie said with a nod of his head. “Mo knows a guy.”

That had been that. Freddie had consulted with Mitch when Mo’s guy got back to him. They’d made a few requests, bartered a little bit and driven to Simcoe to vet the proprietor and sign paperwork.

Thankfully, Auston had been none the wiser to any of their planning and hadn’t been suspicious that they’d taken a day trip without him. He hadn’t thought anything of their whispered planning and Mitch’s awkwardness in trying to keep a secret since he was literally the worst at hiding anything from anyone.

Especially Auston.

They received the call only days before Auston’s birthday. When they were ready to come back to Simcoe, their gift was finally ready to be picked up and taken home. Two months of planning and waiting were finally here.

The night of September 17th they have a small, intimate birthday celebration for Auston. Mitch has booked them a table on the top of the CN Tower and it’s just the three of them. They know that the guys have planned a night out for Auston on Friday night with drinking and debauchery, so this night is for them and for Mitch and Freddie to show Auston how much they love him. How important he is to them and their relationship.

Overlooking the gorgeous skyline of Toronto, dessert on the table and wine in their glasses Freddie hands over an envelope that reads Auston in his pointed scrawl. They watch him open it, the flickering of the candle light in his eyes and grins on their lips as he reads the information on each sheet of paper that he pulls from the envelope. There are four.

The first is confirmation of tickets to the Leafs’ home opener in a few weeks. Gold seats, right behind the bench. Auston’s jaw has dropped and he looks up only for Freddie to tell him to keep going. The second sheet is confirmation for a luxury suite at the Shangri-La Hotel for the weekend of the Leafs game. They’re scheduled to check in Friday night, have spa appointments on Saturday before the game Saturday night. They don’t check out until Sunday morning, so they’ll be able to go back to the hotel after the hockey game to enjoy another night at the hotel.

“There’s more,” Mitch had said softly when he saw Auston’s eyes glazing over at the information presented to him. 

“Fuck,” Auston breathed as he flipped the page.

That was where he’d seen confirmation for another set of Leafs tickets, this time to a game in mid November. The tickets aren’t for the Scotiabank Arena in Toronto, the game is in Arizona against the Coyotes. As he looked the sheet over, he noticed that it wasn’t for three tickets. It was for seven. When he looked up at his boyfriends, he’d seen the pure joy in their eyes at his reaction. It’s Freddie who answered his unasked question.

“I spoke with Ema. She, your dad and sisters are going to come with us to the game, whole Matthews family outing.”

Auston’s hands were shaking as he flipped to the last page in his hand. It was another confirmation, this time for their stay at the Phoenician Luxury Collection Result in Scottsdale.

“Ema told us we are welcome at your parents place and we knew that, but we just wanted to make this special for you. She understood, so she knows we’re staying here while in Scottsdale,” Freddie’s voice was low, full of unmasked emotion. “I offered for her to stay there as well but she declined.”

“We managed to convince Bre and Alex to come for a spa day though, so she’s going to join us for that. Massages and facials and mani-pedis… “Mitch’s grin was wide, his eyes alight with the prospect of a day of pampering at a spa.

“I think that part is more for Mitch than anyone,” Freddie laughed as he rolled his eyes fondly. Mitch hadn’t even denied the truth of the matter. When their laughter had softened, Auston was still looking at the contents of his envelope with overwhelmed tears in the corners of his eyes. “We could have bought you stuff,” Freddie explained gently as he thread his fingers with Auston’s over the table. He waited for Mitch to take Auston’s other hand before continuing. “But we wanted to make memories for this birthday for you. Like, treat you how you deserve but wouldn’t never treat yourself.”

Auston had been so overwhelmed that he couldn’t say more than ‘thank you’ before getting too choked up and pulling each in for a lengthy kiss where he’d tried to convey all of the gratitude, love and emotion he had for these two men.

Once back at the apartment, he let them spend the rest of the evening worshiping him, reminding him of how much they love him, how they’d do anything for him and how he was everything in their lives that they cherished.

It had been Auston’s best birthday so far, and he had no idea that it was just beginning.

~*~*~

“Auston, go easy tonight,” Mitch warned before they left the apartment Friday evening. He couldn’t exactly tell Auston why it was best he didn’t drink himself to a 2-day hangover, but hoped that his boyfriend trusted him enough to heed the warning for what it was.

Unfortunately, Auston was never one to do things by halves.

“It’s my fucking birthday party, Mouse. I can drink what I want.”

They were Auston’s famous last words as he spent the majority of late late Friday night (or early early Saturday morning depending on how you looked at it) hugging the toilet bowl, face pressed against the bathroom floor tiles.

“You’re enjoying this too much, Fred!” Mitch laughs as they’re drinking their coffee on the couch. It’s just past 8am and while both are tired from the fun they’d had at Auston’s birthday party the night before, they’d known what was happening today so they’d taken it easy.

Willy and Werenski’s main goal last night was to get Auston fucked up. They had been successful in their mission. Today was going to be a level of painful for all of them. And Freddie’s smile was too genuine for Mitch to handle so early.

“He’s going to be so fucking pissed,” Freddie laughs softly, his hand is wrapped around Mitch’s ankle where he’s stroking his skin softly. “Like, are you prepared for this?”

“I am,” Mitch agrees. “Which is why I’m not sitting there like we’re about to go to fucking Disney for the day. It’s going to be…”

“Hell. It sure is. And he’s going to call us names, curse us out and be such a fucking baby. And then he’ll get to Dave’s house and realize what we’re doing and owe us so fucking bad.” 

Mitch’s cackle echoes in the living room to the point where he has to cover his mouth so as not to wake Auston. The key is to wake him up as close to when they’re leaving so that hey can possibly get him out of the apartment and into the car before he has the strength or clarity to outright refuse.

They’ll have to leave at 9 if they want to get there before 11. They know it may take a few hours and want to be back to Toronto in enough time to go shopping for essentials when they get back. It’s at 8:40 that Mitch and Freddie play rock paper scissors for who is going to wake up Auston.

It’s at 8:43 that Freddie stops pouting and gets off the couch to head into the bedroom.

There is a Tim Horton’s across the street from their condo, so while Freddie manhandles Auston into the car, Mitch is going to head over and get them drinks and breakfast to hopefully tide Auston over until he passes out in the back of the car and sleeps the 2-hour drive to Simcoe.

As expected, there is a lot of groaning and whining coming from the bedroom. Freddie’s pleas for Auston to get out of bed and Auston’s questioning of why the fuck he has to get up because it’s a god damned Saturday morning and he’s ‘too hung over for this shit.’

“We have plans,” Freddie says with a finality that has Mitch up and off the couch in an instant. It must also work for Auston because he throws open the bedroom door and storms out with his eyes half closed and a look that could probably kill if he tried hard enough on his face.

“Auston…”

“I need to piss Frederik,” Auston shouts back furiously. “And maybe throw the fuck up because god damn it I’m hung over and just want to sleep.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have drank so much last night,” Mitch calls helpfully from where he’s leaning against the kitchen counter. He doesn’t expect Auston to double back and glare at him. Mitch doesn’t even have time to hide his squeak as he backs away from where Auston is staring at him.

“Go to the bathroom, take your piss and throw up if you need to,” Freddie says as he gently ushers Auston towards the bathroom. Over his shoulder, Freddie nods to Mitch. “Go, get breakfast and coffees. Or hot chocolates. Or whatever. Meet us in the car.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Auston yells through the bathroom door. Mitch nods and rushes out of the condo without looking back. 

Twenty minutes later Mitch looks up to see Auston’s sour face partially shielded by his hoodie and a Jays cap, being led by Freddie who looks marginally less gleeful about today than he had only an hour earlier. 

“Fuck you,” Freddie grins at Mitch’s cocky smirk and accepts the kiss that meets him when he slides into the driver’s seat.

“Where’s my breakfast?” Auston pouts from the backseat. “I was promised breakfast and then more sleep.”

Mitch hands him over his bag followed by a large coffee and bottle of water. He does the same with Freddie and starts eating his own breakfast as they pull out of the parking garage. 

Auston has finished his breakfast, made sure to remind them what assholes they are for torturing him when they know how hungover he is and promises that when he feels better, he’s going to go out and find new boyfriends who will treat him right. Because Mitch and Freddie are fucking monsters.

Both Mitch and Freddie save their laughter until they can hear Auston’s muted snores coming from the back seat. If he’s being honest, Mitch thinks that this might be his favourite of Auston’s birthdays. He can’t wait to watch Auston try and smooth this over once they get to their destination.

The two-hour drive passes quickly. Freddie and Mitch use the time to catch up from the week’s news. Mitch had known that Freddie and Mo had signed a few new contracts this week, and now finally they were able to really discuss it and he was able to learn more about what was going on with his boyfriend’s business and how they were *really* doing. Mitch has never been prouder of anyone in his entire life than he is of Freddie and tells the other man that.

As they pull into the driveway of the house they’d been to weeks earlier, Freddie lets Mitch pull him in for a lengthy kiss. “I’m serious babe,” Mitch says against Freddie’s mouth. “You and Mo have done so well; it’s been hard but you’re so strong and I know it’s going to be fucking amazing. YOU are fucking amazing.”

A blush covers Freddie’s cheeks and he pushes his face into Mitch’s throat as he soaks in all of the love Mitch is sharing with him. Finally, he pulls away and looks into the back seat to see Auston still passed out, his head thrown back with his mouth open wide as his loud snores echo in the car. 

“What is amazing is that he hasn’t even moved,” Freddie laughs. He presses a kiss against Mitch’s temple and pulls away.

“You ready?” Mitch’s lips curl into an evil smirk. Freddie nods and they both open their doors as gently as they can so as not to make noise or too much movements. Once they’re out of the car their eyes meet and silently they count down from 3 to 1. At zero they both slam their car doors with enough force to make Auston flail and scream, effectively scaring him. He gets caught up in the seat belt, obviously forgetting where he was and starts to swear as Freddie and Mitch are doubled over laughing in hysterics.

“I fucking hate both of you,” Auston growls hotly as he rolls himself out of the car. He flinches at the brightness of the sun and it’s clear that he has no idea where he is or what they’re doing. “Take me home.”

“When we’re done,” Freddie says pleasantly. He takes Auston’s hand in his own and tugs only to go nowhere as Auston pulls back.

“What the fuck are we doing here?” Auston whines as he looks at the house in front of him. They are in the country and it is clear that the people who live here have a lot of land. “Why do you both hate me so much, I need Tylenol.”

“It’s too soon,” Freddie says kinder than Auston deserves. “You had Tylenol at 9. It’s only 11. In 2 hours, I’ll give you more if you need them.”

“I’m not a child.”

Mitch raises an eyebrow and heads up the gravel driveway to the front door. He isn’t touching that with a ten-foot pole. Freddie, however, has no issues.

“Then stop acting like one.”

They all break out into laughter and Auston follows Freddie to the house. He’s tucked himself against Freddie’s side as Mitch rings the doorbell. Auston is visibly confused when a small boy opens the door and grins when he sees them.

“Mitchy,” the small boy says excitedly. “YOU’RE HERE!” He throws open the screen door and holds it with one of his small hands. “MAMA, MITCHY’S HERE!”

“I told you he was coming today,” a kind woman with her blonde hair pulled back into a loose pony tail walks out of the kitchen and down the hall to the front door. She’s wiping her hands on a dish towel and grinning at the three of them standing in her doorway.

Auston has no idea who the fuck these people are or how Mitch knows them. He’s appropriately confused and for the first time all day, his hangover takes a back seat to curiosity.

“Lysa, how are you?” Mitch says as he steps into the house and hugs the woman. Freddie follows suit and Auston steps in and awkwardly waves. She grins at each of them, her smile getting bigger when she takes in Auston.

“I’m great Mitch.” She says hello to Freddie and steps in to shake Auston’s hand. “You must be Auston.”

His eyes widen and he nods. “I am?” He’s not sure why it comes out as a question, but they all laugh. Especially the little boy who is now talking a mile a minute to Mitch who has knelt down to actively engage him in conversation.

“He is,” Freddie answers.

“I’m Trevor,” the boy introduces himself. He high fives Freddie before doing the same with Auston. “And you’re here to see my daddy, so come with me. I’m sad that you’re taking one away but Daddy says that I have to be a big boy. That it’s going to be okay and you’re going to love them as much as we do.”

“We are buddy,” Mitch promises. He nods over his shoulder at Auston to follow Trevor through the house and into the basement. He watches Auston’s eyes widen as he takes in the fully furnished and intricately set up basement. It is the same expression that he and Freddie had on their faces when they’d first been invited up to visit and discuss their wishes.

‘DADDY,” Trevor yells as he rushes down the stairs. “Mitchy and Freddie and their friend is here.”

At the sound of the young boy’s voice, immediately a symphony of sharp yips and barks echo in the room. Dave looks up from where he’d been pouring food into dishes and eight tiny fluffballs come running from everywhere.

Neither Mitch nor Freddie have taken their eyes off of Auston who looks a mixture of confused and hopeful and so excited. He immediately drops to his knees and almost instantly Auston is covered in tiny puppies who are clamouring for his attention.

Freddie has slipped his phone out of his pocket and is taking pictures, he has the softest smile on his face that Mitch has ever seen and in that moment, Mitch is filled with more love than he ever thought could be possible.

“What are we doing here?” Auston finally says once he’s been licked by each puppy and is on his back, letting them all, including Trevor, climb all over him in excitement.

“Here,” Dave says with a chuckle. Let’s get everyone out in the yard. They’re going to need to run off this excitement and we’ll be more comfortable in the back.”

It’s nearly pandemonium trying to get 8 puppies up the stairs and out the door. When they finally reach the back yard, they’re all off in their own directions to investigate with Trevor trying to herd them around and Auston’s attention focused solely on the puppies.

“So, happy birthday!” Mitch finally says when they’re all sitting in the grass letting the puppies play around them. He sees the look of shock cover Auston’s face and giggles. 

“What do you mean Happy Birthday?” Auston’s voice is soft, hesitant. He looks around at the puppies and then at Freddie and Mitch. 

“We mean, Happy Birthday.” Freddie echoes. “Dave is a breeder. A goldendoodle breeder. We called him a few months ago and told him we’re interested in a puppy.”

“For this amazing guy’s birthday in September. He had a litter just about to be born so we … came out to talk to him. We didn’t know if you wanted a girl or a boy. If you wanted any pup or wanted to pick out your pup. We asked if we could reserve a pup and then wait to see which one you connected with.” Mitch says with a grin as he looks at the puppy who has curled up in Auston’s lap and has fallen asleep. Auston is petting him, him because he has a green and blue bow around his neck, like he hasn’t even realized the puppy is there and asleep. He watches Auston look down and blush at the absolute cuteness in his lap.

“So, you get to bring a puppy home and love him and feed him and walk him,” Trevor says as he flops down onto Mitch’s lap in exhaustion. He curls up with Mitch and makes himself comfortable as he points at the puppy in Auston’s lap and grins. “That’s Milo, but Daddy said you might change his name. And that’s okay, because he’s my favourite but I didn’t name him so I don’t care about his name.”

“This one’s your favourite?” Auston’s voice is soft, like he feels bad if this is the puppy he chooses because he doesn’t want to make this young child who looks so precious in Mitch’s lap, sad. “Oh buddy…”

“Auston, it’s okay,” Dave says from where he’s sitting on a lawn chair at the patio table. “They’ve all been spoken for, so none of them are staying. Trevor knows that’s what we do, we raise them until they can go home to their new families.”

Auston looks at Trevor who is smiling and nodding as though he’s proud to be such a big boy. “And I hoped that Mitchy would take Milo home but Daddy said I couldn’t say anything until you picked. And you picked him.”

“I think he picked us,” Mitch agrees with a grin. His eyes meet Freddie’s who nods and they both look at Auston who is watching the puppy in his lap in awe.

“So, are you going to change his name?” Trevor asks as Milo wakes up and gives the biggest puppy yawn in the history of puppy yawns. They watch his eyes open and he climbs off of Auston’s lap to strut to where Mitch is sitting and sit down, as though waiting for him to pet him. 

Mitch looks over at Freddie and they share a private smile. They look at Auston who looks as though he’s thinking about it.

“You can, you know?” Freddie prompts him. Like, I get he’s all of ours, but he’s yours babe. He’s YOUR puppy. You can name him.”

“Papi,” Auston’s voice is soft. They watch the puppy’s head cock to the side so Auston says it again, this time a little louder. “Papi? Papi?”

As if the puppy knows his daddy is calling him, Papi turns around and trots over to Auston and throws himself back onto his lap. Auston is beaming while Freddie and Mitch break into laughter.

“I knew it,” Freddie cheers as Mitch covers his face with his hands. Auston looks up at them from where he’s playing with Papi.

“What?”

“Dinner’s on Mitchy tonight,” Freddie laughs. “I told him you’d name him Papi if you took a boy but he was sure you wouldn’t.”

“It’s like you don’t even know me,” Auston laughs as he stands up and pulls his new puppy into his arms. He first pulls Mitch into a bone crushing hug, mindful of the puppy still in his arms before doing the same with Freddie. They join Dave at the table to go over the final details of the contract.

It’s only after two games of mini sticks, Trevor and Mitch vs Auston and Freddie and promises that Auston will send Trevor pictures of Papi at home that they make their way to the car to head back home to Toronto. Freddie assures Dave that once their friends see how gorgeous Papi is, that they’ll be calling him as well for puppies. 

Mitch fist bumps Trevor one last time before he closes the door and they pull out of the driveway they’d arrived at only three hours earlier. This time Auston’s smile is covering his whole face and he hasn’t looked up from the bundle of joy he has on the seat next to him.

“How’s your hangover, babe?” Mitch asks from the front seat. He looks at Auston’s face in the rear-view mirror and returns the beaming grin his boyfriend gives him. 

“What hangover? I feel fucking amazing right now.” Auston scratches the back of Papi’s ears until he settles in and falls asleep on his lap. “We should go to Pet Smart or like, Ikea or somewhere where we can get a bed and leashes and collars and food.”

“Already on it, Matts,” Freddie agrees. He flashes a look at Mitch who smiles.

“You’re feeling good then?” Mitch asks, to make sure.

“Fan-fucking tastic. Never better.”

“So, did you want to go out NOW to find boyfriends who will treat you right?” Mitch asks. “Or did you want to get supplies for Papi before you do that?” He looks back as though he’d simply asked if they wanted steak or pizza for dinner, no expression on his face. 

Freddie is incapable of controlling his expression and barks out laughter at the look of genuine curiosity on Mitch’s face and the burning shame on Auston’s.

“Because we can, like, drop you off if you need? Who knows how long it will take?”

Auston looks back and forth from Freddie to Mitch and can’t help but break into embarrassed laughter. “Fuck you,” he covers his face with one hand and presses his head back against the headrest. “I was tired. And probably still drunk.”

“You were tired?” Mitch feigns surprise. “I hadn’t noticed. Why were you tired babe? Did you not sleep last night?”

“Why are you so mean to me?” Auston pretends to cry. Papi, in his lap, starts to whine and burrow deeper into his daddy’s lap in comfort. “Freddie, you’re my favourite!”

Freddie’s laughter once again comes out in short, loud bursts. “That’s’ not what you said when I woke you up this morning. You said I was a sadistic motherfucker and you hoped my balls shriveled up and my cock fell off. And then you told me Mitch is your favourite because he’s not the devil incarnate.”

“Aww, babe.” Mitch coos playfully. “You’re such a sweet talker.”

“Maybe Willy and Zach will want me,” Auston pouts in the back seat. Even he can’t help but laugh at the thought, joining Mitch and Freddie until they’re breathless from it.

They know they’ll need to find a Veterinarian to take Papi to, look into training (both behaviour and crate) and set up a schedule for them and Papi. But for now, all Auston wants to do is go and buy everything he can for his fur child.

Beds. Plural.

Toys. Nearly a basket full.

Food. More of what Dave was feeding him until they get to a vet to see what is best for his growth.

Treats. Mitch goes a little overboard.

Collars and leashes. Auston finds Toronto Maple Leafs and Toronto Blue Jays patterns. Buys those and about a dozen others.

Pee pads. Because the employee cooing over Papi assures them they’ll need them.

Everything else they’ll pick up as they go.

They’re back home and making room for the mountain of supplies they’ve bought for Papi. Auston has taken to playing on the floor with him while Freddie watches lovingly and Mitch is in the kitchen ordering dinner. He’d offered to take them out for dinner, his penance for a bet lost with Freddie, but Auston didn’t want to leave Papi alone yet, not even for a few hours and Freddie wasn’t too particular as long as it was Mitch buying.

It takes three separate Instagram posts for their phones to start blowing up.

Freddie posts a video of Auston earlier at Dave’s house, covered in puppies as he rolled around giggling with glee. The caption says “just when you think you can’t love someone more, you see this.” #newfamilymember #goldendoodlelove #bigpapiandlittlepapi #welcometothefamilypapi

Mitch posts a picture of Auston with Papi when they were sitting out in the grass. The sun is behind Auston, illuminating him where he looks like he’s glowing. Auston is looking down at Papi who is looking up and grinning at his papa. The caption reads “true love looks a lot like this’. #newfamilymember #goldendoodle #dogsarelife #welcometothefamilypapi #lovesofmylife #getyourselfamanwholooksatyoulikeminelooksatpapi

Auston posts a series of pictures. The first is of Mitch, grinning at him sleepily after a nap one day. The second is Freddie from the cottage earlier that summer, shirtless and smiling wolfishly at him. The third is a picture that someone took of the three of them on the day that Mo and Freddie got the keys to their new offices, for their new business, all three in suits and looking like they’d stepped out of a magazine. The fourth is a selfie he’d taken earlier of himself and Papi in the car. The final picture, is one that he’d asked Dave to take of them just before leaving his house. It is a picture of the three of them together, Auston in the middle holding Papi with Mitch and Freddie’s arms around his waist to rest on each other’s lower backs. It’s his new lock screen picture on his phone. Auston smiled as he’d captioned the series of pictures. “Forever” #myfamily #myloves #thisiswhathappinesslookslike #blessed

Once dinner arrives, they send out blanket statements in all of their group chats that their phones are being shut off, they love everyone but it’s family bonding night and Papi’s rules are no phones on family bonding night.

The picture that Auston sends of Papi looking sweet and cuddly in his tiny bow tie silences any arguments from their friends and family. And even if it hadn’t, they’re too busy with family time to notice.

FINIS


End file.
